Consumers interact with surfaces through the use of consumer products. In some cases, consumers interact with particular surfaces repeatedly over the course of the useful life of the consumer goods and over the course of the life of the consumer themselves. Despite the repeated interactions and the accompanying familiarity with the surface and the interaction, there is typically room for improvement in the interaction in terms of how the consumer product is utilized and the resulting efficacy of the surface treatment accomplished via the interaction. What is needed is a method for evaluating the interaction or series of interactions which includes feedback to the consumer in terms of altering or modifying the details of the interaction in order to achieve a more efficacious interaction with and treatment of the targeted surface, enhance the treatment experience via gamification, as well as providing an overlay of information drawn from current treatment and fashion trends derived from social networks.